Enemies or Lovers
by RoseNoire313
Summary: Three years have past. Rogue is with Gambit, Kitty is with Lance, Wanda is with John, whats wrong with this? The Xmen and Brotherhood don't know!As things are revealed will they all survive or be ton apart.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue stepped into her door tired as hell

Rogue stepped into her door tired as hell. The X-men had just fought the Acotlytes again. The day had started out as normal. She was quietly reading in her room when suddenly the alarm went off. They were told that the Acotlytes were at an abandoned area a little out of town using their powers. When the X-men got their they found the Acotlytes fooling around in what seemed like a junk yard. They really weren't doing anything bad but it appeared that their fearless leader didn't care.

"_Bonjour chere, lovely day non?" Remy appeared in back of Rogue as all hell broke loose around them._

_Rouge quickly took to a fighting stance but Remy noticed the small smirk forming on her lips. "Not when am through with ya swamprat."_

"_Oh chere you wound Gambit mais Gambit thinks you'll do otherwise."_

_Rogue fully smirked but just as quickly she sent a high kick at Gambit's head. He swifty dodged and pinned Rogues arms behind her. "Chere that wasn't very nice of you."_

_Before Rogue could say anything she felt Gambit loose his grip and fall to the ground. When Rogue turned around she realized what had happened. Scott was facing them, he had shot Gambit in the back!_

_Rogue bent down by Gambit and held on to him. "Remy…"_

_As if with his last breath "Non chere you must keep up the act. Remy be alright I promise." Remy then passed out._

_For the life of her Rogue wanted to stay with him but she knew he was right. The others didn't know about them, well except Kitty, and they wouldn't attack him now. As she stood up to face the fight she noticed Jean, Cyclopse, and Nightcrawler fighting against Pyro. Kitty and Colossus were missing but she knew she didn't have to worry about them. The fight quickly ended with the X-men being the victors. Jean had been able to take down Pyro when he was distracted by Nightcrawler. Kitty then appeared saying that she had trapped Colossus. As they were leaving Kitty and Rogue shared a look, each girl had a completely different expression in their eyes. Kitty was glowing, Rogue assumed that Colossus had given her friend one of Lance's secret letters, while Rogue was anxious and worried._

As Rogue sat on her bed she felt her cell vibrate. She quickly took it out hoping it would be Remy but it wasn't.

"Hey Wanda."

"Why does John have a burn on his arm?" Rogue could tell that Wanda was pissed. She didn't blame her though. Wanda and Pyro had been together almost as long as her and Remy. Kitty and Lance were another story, while they weren't official for even six months they had practically been together for years.

"Wanda I don't know. Scott probably blasted him."

"But why didn't you…"

"I couldn't ok. Remy had jus been shot ba Scott in the back an I wasn't thinking straight." As Rogues voice raised with worry her southern accent increased. Rogue had promised Wanda that she would look after John during fights if Wanda wasn't their. All three girls had this pact.

"I'm sorry Rogue. Is Remy ok?" Rogue could tell that Wanda was concerned by her voice but her question didn't help her nerves. She was always like this after fights. All the girls were but it was the price they had to pay to keep their relationships secret.

"I don know Wanda…I wanted to help him…I felt so bad leaving him…"

"Hey you did what you had to do."

"I know but it doesn't help the worry I have. What if he is really hurt Wanda!?" Rogue could feel her anxiety getting the best of her.  
"Rogue he's going to be fine. Remy's been through a lot worse…I have to go the boys are home but I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Ok bye."

Rogue dropped back on her bed. She remembered when she was Rogue the loner, the scary goth, the untouchable. Then Remy came into the picture. At first she had tried to avoid him but he kept fallowing her. Then there was that day…

_It was exactly two years since Rogue had pushed Mystique of the cliff. Kurt had to go back to Germany because his step-father was sick and still hadn't returned. Rogue felt as if she was alone. She knew that she really wasn't, everyone at the institute wanted to be there for her but they just didn't understand. It was raining outside but Rogue didn't care, to her it just seemed to fit her mood. As she stood in the gazebo she collapsed on the ground and began to cry. She didn't know how long she had been crying but as she felt a hand lay on her shoulder she looked up. There right in front of her was Gambit._

"_Chere you gonna be ok." It wasn't meant as a question and Rogue knew it. Somehow as she looked into his eyes she knew he was right. She let him pull her into his arms and she just cried into his chest. At that moment she knew their relationship had changed."_

After that they grew closer together. Remy would try and help her gain control of her powers even though she resisted at first. She soon found herself falling in love with him. She had changed her appearance as well. She no longer wore her dark make up and actually used very little. She let her hair grow out and wore more fasionable cloths. Although she didn't go out of her way to look good most men found her to be extremely gorgeous. Now here she was worrying about the man she loved who only two of her friends knew the truth about.

"Chere" Rogue ran to her balcony where Remy stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Remy…Are you ok?" Rogue could tell that he was in a bit of pain but to her relief it wasn't anything serious.

"Me be fine amour. You don have to worry bout this Cajun chere"

"Yah well if you weren't fine who would take me dancin this weekend?" Rogue replied with a smirk. Remy knew she was joking. They would always gone like this after something bad happened, no matter how minimal it was.

"Your mean to this Cajun chere. Is that all you cared bout." Remy pouted.

Rogue sighed " Remy I hate this. I hate not being able to do anything when ya hurt. I hate having everyone think we're enemies when we love each other." Remy hugged Rogue closer to him and placed his head over hers.

"I know chere but for now this is the way it hasta be. I love you more then anything Rogue I don want anyone to keep us apart and I don want you to give up your family." As Remy looked down at Rogue's face he knew he would do anything for her. "This aint forever chere."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue open ze door

_Rogue open ze door! Scott's going bulistic cuz your not zer!_

_Rogue! Rogue! Damitt Rogue wake up! Ok if you don't open up in three me and Kurt are coming in!_

As Rogue heard the voices she slowely began to wake up but as she felt around her bed she realized that she was not alone. Memories of last night ran through her head and sure enough beside her was a naked Remy. Rogue loved waking up to him and couldn't resist running her hand through his soft hair. She loved the feeling of being able to touch him. No on except for Remy, Kitty, Wanda, Piotr, Lance, and John knew that she could touch. Remy had helped her gain control, even though she insisted it was too much of a risk. It had taken her a year before she gained control and when she told her friends that she didn't want anyone else knowing they were all shocked. Her reasons for this were simple, no one would believe that she suddenly gained control and she didn't want to loose Remy. The second reason was she didn't want people acting differently around her. If they didn't want to be near her before because of her mutation she didn't want to be near them now.

_One…_

As if coming out of a trance the words that she had just heard made sense.

_Alright Rogue me and Kurt are coming…_

_Like no you're not! What is wrong with you two! Both of you go back to Scott and I'll get Rogue! Now!_

Rogue found that she could breath again. She could only imagine what would happen if her brother had found her naked with Remy in her bed. To say the least Kurt would be very different then his usual sweet fuzzy self. As she looked up she saw a faseing Kitty come into her room and she just sheepishly smiled at her friend.

"You know if you and Remy are going to…have fun you should really remember when we have danger room sessions." At Rogues realizing face Kitty decided to go on, " Don't worry I told Scott you had been sick all night but he still wanted you to come down so hurry up and get dressed."

"Thanks Kit, I owe you one."

"I know, but what are you going to do about Remy?"

Rogue looked down at her sleeping boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. He had had a rough day yesterday and after lat night he was no doubt more tired. " I'll just let him sleep in a bit, he'll be up and gone befo we finish anyway." With that Rogue finished getting dressed and both girls went down stairs.

"Kitty where are the emerald earrings Remy gave me?" Rogue was frantically looking around her room at the moment in a tight fitting black dress and heels. It was already a quarter to eight and they had told the guys and Wanda they'd meet them at the club at eight. _This would so not be happenin if good old stick up his ass hadn't made us run three extra simulations today!_

"Huh…oh check in your bag" After Rogue giving her a strange look Kitty decided to elaborate, " Remember the other night we went dancing, you and Remy left for a while and when you came back your clothes were torn and you were breathing a bit heavy."

As Rogue looked into her bag she found the earrings. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them; Remy always gave her the best jewelry. She knew that he got the jewels from his family and where his family got them but surprisingly she didn't mind. Then it finally hit her on what Kitty was implying that happened that night and as she turned to face her smirking friend her suspicions were confirmed. "Oh shut up kit! We both now me and Remy had to fight some anti-mutants!"

"Oh I'm so sure Rogue" Kitty's voice nothing but unbelieving, "Now come on you look stunning as always and it's five till eight!"

Rogue had to smile at her friend. She didn't mind being a bit late, she knew that Remy wouldn't be mad, but Kitty well the girl always freaked a bit. Rogue did have to admit that both of them did look stunning. She was wearing a shoulderless black form fitting dress that showed of her curve and her chandelier style emerald earring. Kitty was wearing a halter navy blue dress with silver dangling earrings. No doubt they'd make their boyfriend's jaws drop.

"Rogue come on!" With that Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and both girls went out onto the balcony. Usually they would have dressed normally and used the front door saying that they were just going to Wanda's but with their time constraint they thought this would be easier. Rogue grabbed Kitty's hand and using Kurt's powers she teleported them a block away from the club. See not only had Rogue gained control but also with it she had found that she could intensify that powers she had already absorbed and she was able to use more then one at a time.

As both girls made their way to the front of the line they received many stares, some were from envious women in line and others were from men who _appreciated _their good looks. By now both girls were used to all the looks, it wasn't as if danger room practice didn't only result in strengthening powers but also keeping them in excellent shape. When they did reach the front they were greeted with their boyfriends wrapping their arms around their waists and leading them to the front of the entrance.

Both boys, or now men, had grown a bit taller and a lot more muscular yet were still in good proportion. Lance, thanks to Kitty, had grown his hair from its old style to a more normal style that just reached to the top of his neck. Both girls had immediately wrapped themselves in their boyfriend's arms, enjoying the fact that they didn't have to hide how they felt here, for while they were still in New York they were now in New York City and there was no chance they would run in to one of their teammates. As the wind picked up Lance felt Kitty shiver in his arms.

"You wanna go inside Kitten?"

"Huh…oh yeah, sure" As Kitty got out of her what seemed to be trance she realized that she was in fact cold. Rogue and Remy slightly separated also, to listen to their friends.

"Well where's Wanda an John?" As if to answer the girls, Remy tilted his head to the right. As both girls looked they spotted Wanda being pressed against the club's wall by John in a very heated make-out.

"uhmn…Wanda?...Wanda…Wanda!" At the last call Wanda looked up to see her fiends staring at her. Wanda simply shrugged at her friends before pulling a now pouting John towards their friends.

"Hey guys…so we going in or what?" Rogue and Kitty laughed at their friend's easy manner. To say the least John had definitely changed Wanda. Not to say that she still wasn't stubborn, fierce, and was down right frightening when angry, but she was more care free, showed a lot more emotion, and allowed herself to simply have fun.

It wasn't till four hours later that the group made their way out. All girls were extremely tired, having danced practically the whole time and only taking breaks to do other certain activities that also used up much energy. The boys on the other hand looked only slightly better, having not danced nearly as much.

"Hey Rogue, since we don't have danger room sessions tomorrow I'm gonna go with Lance to the Brotherhood house." Kitty leaned against her boyfriend as she waited for her friends. In truth it was usually normal for Kitty to spend most nights at the Brotherhood house but she always checked with Rogue first. The Brotherhood had known about Lance and Kitty since the beginning and were used to it by now, although Wanda still kept them in the dark about John for fear that word would reach her father.

"It's no problem suga but I'm gonna go with Rem then, so I'll meet ya in my room at ten or give me a text ta cova fo you." Kitty smiled at her friend. If anybody deserved to have love it was Rogue and she was glad her friend had found it. Remy had become like a brother to Kittty, with the witty remarks, over protective moments, and all. Since Remy had his own apartment she knew it was easy for Rogue and Remy to have alone time while she went to the Brotherhood house, the only trick was not letting the X-Men know that either girl had slept outside the mansion.

"Hey Kit, since you're spending the night at the house you mind covering for me" At Kitty's response of no problem to Wanda since that's what she usually did for Wanda when she was over, "K then just tell the m that I went out if anybody asks where I am in the morning." After saying their goodbyes the three couple separated and made their ways to their respective places.

As Kitty changed into her white night gown she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she would get to fall asleep next to her boyfriend that night. She practically lived at the house that she had sets of cloths in one of Lance's dressers, her own set of toiletries, make-up, and of course her night gown, which was much different to the one that she wore at the mansion, there. It was weird to think how much she had changed since she met Lance. She was no longer an innocent young girl who thought that the world was perfect and just but saw it for what it really was. She now knew what it felt like to be persecuted, how unfair life could be to people ( that one she learned from the Brotherhood member's lives), and what it truly meant to be a family.

As she layed next to Lance she thought about their relationship and what it took to get them where they were. After Apocalypse she and Lance began to talk a bit more freely. A while later they became good friends, although they both still had feelings for each other at the time neither wanted to risk losing the other completely. It wasn't till a year later, they had gone to a club with the others and that night had gotten drunk, they had ended up sleeping together but didn't have sex. It was as if something had changed that night because from then on they would go out and act like a couple but were never actually together. Six months ago though that all changed when they ended up sleeping together after a heated fight. Although they both wanted to become official they were interrupted by Scott, who had noticed Kitty talking with Lance more frequently, and had taken the X-Men to a conference in Washington. The trip had lasted two weeks and when Kitty finally returned she saw a tall blond girl kissing Lance in front of the Brotherhood house. When she later confronted him she learned about what had really happened.

_Kitty stood in Lance's room with tears streaming down her eyes as she slapped him. She had tried to ignore him after she saw him kissing another girl but he kept on calling her. Didn't he know how much it hurt to hear his voice and have to remember how much he meant to her and how he used her!_

"_I don't ever want to see or hear you again so just leave me the hell alone." Although her voice was quiet, barely even hearable, they portrayed all the pain she felt. As she turned to leave she had to say one last thing " I guess two weeks is too long for you to wait…especially with a pretty blonde in your arms."_

_She only made it to his door before she felt him turn her around. "Kitten what are you talking about…" For a moment Kitty thought that maybe she had seen wrong as she saw the confusion in his face but as it turned into realization she felt her heart break again. "Kit…Jess, she's just a…"_

"_A what Lance?!...another friend?...another sleeping buddy?...what you couldn't wait two weeks before replacing me…God Lance I thought I actually meant something to you…I thought you…" As much as Kitty wanted to say it she just couldn't, it hurt too much to even think about. As realization that this might be the last time she would ever be in his room she broke down and knelt on the floor. She soon felt his strong arms supporting her and as she looked into his eyes she wanted to cry more because she thought she saw love in them but she knew that it couldn't be true._

"_Kitten don't ever think that…God Kit…Kitten look at me…" As Lance looked into her eyes he felt his heart brake at hoe broken the girl in his arms was. He pulled her closer to him but was only frightened at how weak…how defeated she felt. He needed her to understand. "Kitten Jess is just a mutant who needed help…she was a mess when I found her…we helped her out and I guess she developed feelings for me…" As he looked into her eyes he was relieved to see a glimmer of hope. " __**She**__ kissed me…Kitten I didn't kiss her back…I told her I was in love with another girl…Kitten I'm in love with you"_

_Kitty was hit with a wave of shock. She hadn't expected that, any of that but especially the last part. She had thought…hoped…but after…but then…he loved her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she released a wave of tears, whether it was from the thought that she could have lost him or because she realized that they could make it, she did not know but she was going towards the second. "Lance…I thought…I'm so…I love you too."_

That night she had stayed with Lance, not caring about anything else. That was the night that they both realized that no matter what or who they were going to make it, they wouldn't let anything stop them from being together, not anymore. They decided on not telling the X-Men on Lance's insistence since he knew that they would end up making her choose sides. Although Lance knew Kitty would choose him he also knew that the X-Men were also her family and he didn't want her to loose them.

"Hey Lance, you wanna catch a movie tomorrow?" Although she was tired she didn't want to spend tomorrow without Lance. As Lance didn't say anything she grew puzzled since she knew he was awake by the way he was rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. "Lance…"

"I can't Kitten…Magneto has a job for me" Kitty now felt uneasy. Lance had begun to do _jobs _for Magneto after the Brotherhood grew desperate for money and none of them could get jobs because they were known mutants. Lance though wouldn't let the others take up any of the jobs, especially Todd and Wanda, not wanting any of them to get involved with Magneto. It wasn't unusual for him to turn up with bruises and cuts, sometimes even claw marks courtesy of Sabertooth, after on of the jobs. "We really need the money right now."

"I know" Kitty whispered although as she snuggled closer to Lance she couldn't help but feel in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two girls made their way up the front stairs to the door they couldn't help but laugh at what had happened a mere hour a

As the two girls made their way up the front stairs to the door they couldn't help but laugh at what had happened a mere hour ago. Rogue and Kitty turned back to see Wanda give them a death glare before driving away in Lance's jeep. A couple years ago even Rogue would have been intimidated by their friend, but as they thought about why their friend had given them one of her famous death glares they couldn't help but crack up again.

After the girls had left the movie theater that day they had decided, after much begging from Kitty to go shopping. Then after even more begging from Kitty, with the classic _imagine what you'll do to your boyfriends when they see where the bags are from_, the girls had gone shopping at Victoria's Secrete. As they were leaving though some arrogant jock had decided to squeeze Wanda's ass and follow it up with a _Hey baby why don't we go back to my place and you can entertain me_ _with your new toys_. To say the least Wanda was not amused, although neither Rogue nor Kitty could figure out how she was able to stretch a thong that long but they did know that the guy would never want to be near a thong ever again. As if they both were thinking the same thing they started cracking up again and weren't able to stop till their sides hurt and then more.

When they entered the mansion they expected to be bombarded with noise but all there was was silence. The girls made their way to the kitchen expecting at least one person in their but it was empty. Suddenly a _No way!_ Could be heard coming from the living room and it sounded like Bobby.

The girls ran to the living room and as Kitty finished phasing them through the wall they saw all the X-men watching the TV. Just as Kitty was going to ask they saw that a huge earthquake occurred in the TV and a huge building collapsed. After the scene neither girl felt strong enough to ask what the news was about but at the same time they were dying to be told that their assumption was wrong. With the biggest dread in her stomach Rogue asked, "What's goin on?"

As if an explosion just occurred where the girls were standing, all heads turned to them. The younger kids had a look of worry and fear on their faces, while the older kids and adults mostly were angry. As Scott was about to give a very angry answer the news reporter began to speak.

"_Just moments ago we witnessed a group of mutants attack this heavily guarded facility and enter said facility. From here we were able to witness many explosions take place inside the facility. Then as you've just seen an earthquake was caused from what we believe one of the mutant terrorists, which caused the whole building to collapse. _Nobody dared to say anything as the reporter spoke yet millions of things were going through each of their heads. Kitty wished that this was just some horrible dream or that at the very least Lance had been far away but she knew that to cause that much power he would have to be at the center. Rogue prayed that Remy hadn't been part of it, that he had done just had to get information and was far away.

_We have just received some more information on the identities of the five mutant terrorists. The oldest mutant at around forty has fur like a cat but appears more like a beast. The rest of the mutants appear to be in their early twenties. One mutant if around six feet but when changed into his metal form is around seven feet tall. The mutant with blondish-orange hair is able to control fire, although we're not sure if he can produce it or not. The mutant with red on black eyes is able to blow objects up. Finally the last mutant with brown hair and eyes appears to be the one who can cause earthquakes. As I've just been told, it appears that over a hundred humans could have been killed by either the mutants or the collapsation of the building._

For a moment no one dared to say anything. Everyone was still trying to register what they had just heard. Then suddenly all hell broke lose.

"Professor what do you think we should do?"

"Can you believe they did that?"

"Do you really think that any people were killed?"

"If Avalanche was there do you think the rest of the Brotherhood were there also?"

"Man, how could they be so stupid?"

"Vat vere they thinking?"

"Damn I never knew Rocky was that powerful."

"Oh my gosh do you they're dead?"

As nobody paid attention Kitty leaned against the wall shaking. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had known that he was going to do something for Magneto but this…damnit she should have said something. Just this morning she was in his arms, she had woken up to him. Damnit she couldn't lose him again…she couldn't lose him.

Rogue went over to her friend and pulled a shaking Kitty into a hug, although she wasn't sure if it was Kitty or her who was shaking anymore. Remy and her had promised to be open about everything and they had kept to that. He had told her that he was going to do a job for Magneto today…all she had said was be careful…be careful, as if in theirline of work that helped any. How could this be happening…she knew Remy, he was to good to be caught in the explosion…but then if he was ok then why hasn't he alerted her that yet…

As if to stop everyone from what they were doing an explosion was heard from the front door. All the X-Men, besides the girls, got into fighting position, waiting for their intruder. Not five seconds later a panting Wanda ran into the room. If that hadn't shocked most of them then the fact that Wanda appeared to be crying sure did. Kitty and Rogue ran to their friend and before either of them knew it Wanda was hugging them. As she pulled away the girls tears going down Wanda's face and at that instant Kitty couldn't hold it any longer. Rogue tried to stay calm for her friends but even she felt a couple tears fall before she could stop heself.

"Rogue, I…I had just gotten in…in the house w-when I heard. H-How did this h-happen…I was just with John…they've got to be alright…right?" Rogue wanted to answer Wanda yes, that the guys were fine and she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't because she was wondering the same thing and it was killing her. Both girls suddenly felt Kitty leave them and they watched her go over by the couch where her purse was and get out her cell phone.

"I-I can't do this you guys…I need to know." Kitty's voice was filled with worry and Rogue hated to do this because she wanted to do the exact thing but she reached out and took away Kitty's cell.

"Kit…you know we cant do that. We'll be puttin the guys in more danger."

"But they should have called Rogue…They should have called by know…They always call…" As if all her spirit had been taken away Kitty sank to the floor and broke down. Wanda leaned against the wall and Rogue sat on the couch. Niether girl had enough energy comfort anyone at the moment. The guys hadn't called…They **always **called the girls, or at the very least texted them, after a mission to let them know they were ok.

"Well can some one tell us what's going on?" Scott was now standing in front of the girls with a raised eyebrow. While everyone else was watching the scene take place in shock it seemed that the X-Men's fearless leader was putting two and two together.

As if being awakened from a nightmare the girls looked at the others and realized that they had just let their biggest secretes out.

Rogue turned to Scott with a blank look yet her voice was pleading, "Not now Scott."

"Not now! Not now, Rogue. We just witnessed the Acotlytes and Alveras destroy a building and now apparently you've all been fooling around with them!" Not may people had ever seen Scot this angry, and that included the time he attacked Mystic when she was impersonating the professor. At the same time it seemed that the rest of the X-Men seemed to have mixed feelings about what they had just learned. Some of the X-Men, including Kurt, were still in shock and were dumbfounded. Others appeared to be angry like Scott and felt betrayed. Then there were others who felt sorry for the girls realizing quicker then others what they must be going through.

"Look Scott this aint any of your business." Although Rogue was not yelling and for the moment was keeping her cool, every word she spoke was a warning to leave it alone. One which Scott did not heed.

"None of my business Rogue! You've been with the enemy and you don't think that they haven't stolen any information yet! Do you have any idea how much danger you put t his house in. They could have easily blown the whole place up while we were sleeping!" Suddenly a lot more X-Men grew nervous, realizing that the relationships had put the rest of them in danger.

Rogue was trying to keep calm, realizing how it must look to everyone. "Look it wasn't like that. Remy would neva…"

"Gumbo…" Wolverine looked ready to kill Remy at this point, "Stripes, tell me that you're not…that your not with that woman-chasing idiot who thinks that throwing around cards makes him a god."

"Logan, Remy isn't like that…" Rogue looked pleadingly at the man she had come to see as a father. She had always known that he would be the hardest to convince but he was also one of the most important to gain approval from. The rest of the X-Men, especially the females, were now even more shocked upon realizing that Rogue was with Gambit.

"Gambit…well that's just great. I thought you were smarter then this Rogue. Really what do you think a womanizer like hi m would want with an untouchable girl other then to use her for information?" That had gotten Rogue. It wasn't that she didn't think it would be everyone's first reaction but to have it thrown at her like that was like a slap to the face. The whole room grew quiet realizing what Scott had just said and how sensitive Rogue was about her touch. Although the professor tried to intervene Scott kept on. "Damn it Rogue, both you and Kitty let two murderers …"

"Shut the hell up Scott!" The whole room turned to face Kitty who had suddenly spoken out, "Don't you ever say that about them again or so help you Scott Summers. You have no right to stop us from being with the guys we love and I've had it of trying to put up with it."

"If your relationships were nothing wrong then you wouldn't have hidden them." At that point all three girls wanted to punch Scott Summers in the face, especially Kitty. Unfortunately that comment seemed to get a lot more X-men to agree with Scott.

"Ja Kitty vhy didn't you girlz tell us?"

"Scott's right, how do we know they don't have this whole place triggered right now?"

As Rogue was about to argue back she turned to Kitty and realized that it was her friend's turn to talk. Through out the rest of the comments something in Kitty seemed to be triggered that was a long time coming. "Fuck you guys! You're all a bunch of hypocrites! If we had told you about our relationships all of you would have tried to stop us and get on our boyfriends. You all say that we weren't honest but you would never have given them a chance." The whole room seemed to have frozen at just how upset Kitty was. She the turned to Scott, "Lance tried to join us and did nothing wrong but YOU had to drive him away! Don't say that he didn't try cause he did. You were the one who didn't. I love Lance and I am not going to let anyone of you ruin what we have again, and Rogue feels the same way about Remy."

A lot of the X-Men at this point were looking down realizing that Kitty had a good point. They wouldn't have given the relationships a chance and they couldn't say they would have because they never did in the past. The adults seemed to be taking this all in. The professor was still trying to go over how he had missed this. It wasn't as if he was tracking his students but he should have realized that the girls were not at the mansion sometimes, other people had visited undetected, or that the Acotlytes were in Bayville.

The professor then turned to Wanda, genially curious about this fact, "Wanda, am I safe in assuming that you are in a relationship with Pyro?" Wanda was shocked that she was suddenly being spoken to but still slowly nodded, "In that case I must ask, does Magneto know about this?"

Wanda could feel all her blood drain and her heart pace fasten. If Magneto found out about John he would kill him. In the most dangerous tone any of the X-Men had ever heard fro m her, Wanda threatened, " No he doesn't and if anyone of you says anything, if John is hurt then you'll be praying to Satan to take you away after I'm through with you."

That seemed to get all the X-Men to agree to keeping Wanda's relationship a secrete. The room was silent, everyone trying to figure what should be done. The adults were secretly having a conversation though the professor's telepathy, not realizing that Rogue could hear everything they were saying.

_What do we do Chuck? We can't just trust those guys, they've always been trouble._

_But Logan, the girls seem to be very serious. Maybe we should give them a try._

_Ro, we can't just let these assholes into the mansion and if none of you have noticed, I don't think I heard either Stripes or the Half-pint ask if they could stay here._

_Well, you're not suggesting we force the girls to stay away from them, after all they are not little girls anymore Wolverine._

_Hank's right Logan, it wouldn't be right._

_They're still a danger to the whole mansion. Bucket head will use them to get to the rest of us and we cant risk that,_

_Professor what do you think we should do?_

_Although I hate to do it Orro, I can't put the whole mansion in danger. I'm going to have to make the girls choose._

Nobody dared to move for fear that another fight would brake out. Suddenly people coming into the mansion could be heard. No one knew what to do. A minute later slightly injured Remy, John and Lance walked in. Before the girls could get to their boyfriends, Scott, who had been a lot closer now to the door, pinned Lance against the wall.

"What the hell were you idiots thinking?! Do you realize how many people you all killed?!" Lance who was very weak from using so much of is power earlier couldn't struggle against Scott.

"Scott put let him go or I'll phase you into a wall and leave you in it!" The serious tone that Kitty used shocked everyone but what scared them was the fact that they all believed she would really do it. After taking a look at Kitty, Scott let go of Lance and walked off to the other side of the room.

Kitty quickly ran to Lance's side to help him up. It was easy to see that the guys were in bad shape but that Lance was the worst. Remy had a couple burns and Rogue noticed that his left arm seemed to be hurt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wanda was making out with John before she realized that he was a lot weaker then usual and that she could see some bruises forming on his arms through his ripped shirt. Kitty and Lance were holding each other but Kitty was really worried at how weak he seemed to be. To top that off she noticed that his left arm was bandaged and that he had a lot of cuts/

For a while none of the X-Men wanted to interrupt the reunions, except for a couple but they knew better right now. After a while though everyone seemed to remember why this was all taking place and the room was filled with unease.

The professor realized that he would have to start, " I don't know if you've been informed but do you know that the news has informed that over a hundred people were killed in your earlier mission?"

Lance looked straight at the professor before replying, "Did the news also say that the building was manufacturing new illegal sentenials and that over fifty had already been created and that there were thirty captured mutants in there?"

Once again the room was in silence. They all new about sentenials by now and what they were for. While it didn't change everyone's, it did change a lot of people's opinion's on what had happened.

The professor regretfully shook his head, "No we didn't. Although it doesn't change the fact…"

"Look professor, we didn't come ere to explain ourselves or get lectured. Remy jus came to make sure his belle chere was ok as did the other hommes."

The professor sorrowfully turned to Rogue and Kitty, not wanting to say what he now had to, "In that case Rogue and Kitty…"

"We know professor, but we're gonna stay with the guys." Rogue sadly answered the professor before he could even finish his question.

"But how did you…"

Rogue realized now that it was better to get everything out in the open. She didn't want the X-Men to later think that she was still trying to keep things from them. "I've gained control. I can use any power I've eva absorbed, sometimes magnify em, and I can touch."

Nobody knew what to say know. They all knew how much Rogue had wanted this but that then brought up the question as to why she hadn't told any of them. Rogue, who could feel what they were all feeling, sighed before continuing, "I couldn't tell y'all cause then everyone would be wondering how I gained control and then tat would lead to Remy" Rogue looked up at Remy, remembering all he did for her, " Remy's power is to produce energy so he could resist the absorption a bit longer. After some practice I was able to hold of longer til I could touch all the time. After all that my powers jus seemed to come togetha and I gained full control."

After a while of everyone taking it all in there grew a moment of tension. Rogue and Kitty both knew that they had to leave. It was what they had feared all along but at the same time understood too. They couldn't expect the others to risk their safety so that they could be with their boyfriends. After receiving a small nod from Kitty, Rogue turned to the X-Men, "We better get goin…"

"But Rogue you and Kitty can't…" A sorrowful Kurt tried to argue with his sister.

"We have to Kurt."

With that said the girls made their way to their rooms and with Wanda's help quickly packed their stuff up. As they got into their boyfriends' vehicles they couldn't help but take in all of the mansion's features, not knowing when would be the next time they could be back there.

Remy turned to Rogue, as she got on his motorcycle, "You sure about this chere?"

Rogue looked into Remy's deep eyes knowing that she was in love with that man, and that after thinking she might have lost him, she knew she never wanted to be apart from him again. She gently kissed him before pulling back and smiling at him. "Yeah Swamprat I am. Let's go."


End file.
